


The Last Dinner

by Maraamritadyer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hannibal and Bedelia have a kid, M/M, it follows cannon, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraamritadyer/pseuds/Maraamritadyer
Summary: Regina Lecter, the daughter of Bedelia Du Maurier and Hannibal Lecter, shares a last dinner with her father and Will Graham





	The Last Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had the idea of a child between Hannibal and Bedelia stuck on my head for a very long time and I had to do something about it.  
It follows cannon, except for the fact that there is a murder baby between those two.  
In my head, that baby would grow up to a pure psyco (killing eve, anyone?) or that Hannibal would want to preserve their innocence, a Misha like saint.  
This is a one-shot, but if you (the readers) liked it, maybe I could expand on the idea? I would like the feedback.  
Also, English is not my mother tongue and I feel a bit rusty.

The sound of Mozart was the first thing that came to her.  
The faces of Will Graham and her father were the second.  
“I am sorry for startling you so, little lamb” Hannibal’s words reached her ears and she felt the tears coming up, Will had the decency to look guilty.  
“I thought you were dead” Her voice was little more than a whisper “Jumped off the cliff of our summer home, the violent ending to a violent delight” the tone changed to an accusation.  
“She is starting to sound like Bedelia” Will Graham whispered, the comparison sounded dangerous coming out of his mouth.  
“She was her mother, after all” Hannibal merely shrugged and smiled at Will, besotted.  
She was her mother.  
She was.  
Was.  
Regina’s eyes scanned the table, the plates were brimming with meat. Raw and cooked, swimming in sauces.  
Except hers.  
Ratatouille.  
Her eyes watered again, for the confirmation of what her heart was telling her ever since Bedelia went missing a week ago, even if her father was presumed dead.  
“Are you here to give me my first spring of lamb?” She was trying so hard not to break down crying right there.  
“Don’t be ridiculous” Her father’s eyes showed concern, and she wondered if it was true or just a ruse to trick her.  
Maybe she was going to meet her mother sooner than she thought.  
“We came here to say goodbye” Will Graham finished the sentence. “And we also got you a present” He pointed out the wrapped box between him and her father.  
“How considerate of you” She let out a bitter smile.  
“We haven’t done this in a while” Hannibal changed the subject of the conversation, Regina decided if that was going to be the last time she saw her father, Will Graham wasn’t going to spoil it.  
“Not since I was sixteen, on my birthday” She added. It was before Graham showed up in their lives, twitchy and sweaty; before he made her father throw away his person suit.  
Now she wouldn’t have to mourn his life, but she would mourn the loss of that suit forever.  
“Do you remember what I told you?”  
“How could I forget, papa”  
“This is what you deserve; your name means queen” They recited together “Don’t let anyone treat you like a mere peasant”  
“Good girl” Hannibal smiled. 

The meal itself went on silent, Regina had her eyes glued to her plate, refraining herself to look at the men in front of her eating, to think about who they were eating. Her cup was never lacking wine either, that helped to soften up the blow for her.  
“You know I can’t have wine” She reminded her dad when he filled the cup for the first time”  
“In every other part of the world you would be able to” He simply replied “Allow me to have the memory of you trying it for the first time”  
“Will you hang the painting in your memory palace?”  
“Of course, your room always needs to grow to hang more paintings” His hand caressed her cheek, even after hiding for a week his smell was the same.  
“This will be a pretty last one, then”  
Will looked downright ashamed, and Regina felt a bit of satisfaction. 

The candles on the table were beginning to die down, Will Graham and Hannibal shared a look.  
“We should leave” Graham whispered on her father’s ears.  
Regina wondered how much of whispering had they done this week.  
“Little Lamb” Her father stood up and so did she, somehow she fell on his embrace “This is isn’t the end, you know” His voice was soft on her ear, his hands cradled her scalp “I love you little lamb, as much as I can” More whispers: words of love, protection and security. The promise to see each other again and the tears were threatening to roll down. But she refused to do so in front of Will Graham.  
He offered his hand to say goodbye.  
“I must say, now that this evening is ending” She was feeling bold now “Congratulations, Mr. Graham” A bitter smile came to her face, the man tensed “In the span of two years, you managed to make an orphan out me, and take away my home” The air was tense. She wondered if her words were going to trigger her ending “I hope you enjoy the harvest of your seeds, not just today, but for the next twenty years”  
In that moment, Will Graham felt cursed. 

The wrapping paper laid discarded on the floor, the box resting next to her on the couch.  
Dulce de Leche, made in Argentina.


End file.
